Daddy Sheamus ?
by Hands Of Vengeance
Summary: Sheamus's girlfriend; Jess, is pregnant. But he's leaving the next day. What will she do ? Will she tell him or let him go? One Shot.


_**A/N : I had to get this storyline out of my head. I know it sucks but I just had to. Do leave a comment, and tell me what you think. Ps. Sheamus is hot ! LOL**_

**Back in 2004**

"Congrats Miss Jessica, you're about four and a half month pregnant. " Said Doctor James. "You're about to be a mother soon."

"That's impossible, we took precautions all the time. " I said as I forced my tears back. In daze I left the room and waited for the nurse in the front desk to hand me some vitamins. I drove back home still in daze and not sure how am I suppose to tell Stephan about this pregnancy, he will be leaving for Tampa tomorrow. He's career is about to end way before it even begins.

I step into my empty house, and throw myself on the couch and started sobbing. I didn't want to be a burden to Steph. Neither do I want to abort or abandon this child, but at the same time I'm not sure how am I suppose to raise this child alone? I'm on a makeup artist and I barely make end meets. I grew up in a broken home and I don't want my child to suffer the same fate as me.

I must have fallen asleep; I jumped out of the sofa when I heard my phone rang.

"Hello.. "

"Open tha door. " A deep soft voice command, I look at my blackberry screen and realize it was Steph.

I hung up, a quick makeup look in the mirror before opening the door. Steph was standing at the door with his luggage. He's staying over for the night.

" What's wrong Jess ? your eyes are all puffed up. " he ask after he gave me a passionate kiss.

" Oh err.. nothing I just woke up. "

" Ahh .. I see ." He took his luggage upstairs into my bedroom and I went into the kitchen making dinner.

He sneak up on me and hugged my waist while I was cutting some fruits. I was knocked out from my daze and accidentally cut my finger.

" Damn it" I mutter.

" Ya so careless, how am I suppose to leave you in Ireland by yourself." Dragging me by my finger and turning on the water tap.

" Maybe you shouldn't leave." I said.

" You know I have to, this is what I wanted. " he said staring deep into my eyes.

Steph, cook dinner instead, I was in no mood to cook or do anything at all. I was confused and scared. We snuggle up after dinner watching some movie that I wasn't really paying attention to until in one scene the lead actress found out she was pregnant and her boyfriend is leaving for war. She decided to tell him that she was pregnant with his child, the guy promise to come home to both of them before the child is born. The war must be fought. I look up to Steph.

" If I'm pregnant, will you still leave tomorrow? " I asked, trying to compose myself.

" No, I would give up my entire life for you and our child." He said.

" Then Stephan wouldn't be Stephan." I said, trying to force a smile.

From that moment on, I knew I shouldn't tell him, this is all he ever wanted, and it would be cruel if I stop him from leaving just because I'm pregnant with his child.

**~2012~**

" Mummy, will I be able to meet Sheamus ?" said Antony. My 8 year old son who is a huge fan of Sheamus. Little did he know that is his father.

" Of course, promise me you will be good at Aunt Melissa when I'm not with you." I said as we waited for the plan to take off.

" If only you promise to take me to work when I'm on break." Putting up his pinkie.

We hooked our pinkie and he settle down. He went to sleep 10 minute into the flight holding his Sheamus action figure on one hand and Randy Orton's on the other hand. I'm on my way to Florida to be a makeup artist for the WWE, over the years I've lost contact with Steph. I was hesitant about working with the WWE, but I was barely making any money for myself and Antony. So when the chance comes by I had to.

Hours later, we reach Florida, and we had to go to the hotels where the WWE crews and superstars are staying I had to start work first thing in the morning because they were shorthanded. Thank god Florance, my boss allows me to take my Antony along. When got to the hotel I look around hoping not to meet Sheamus, or at least see me with Antony. He look just like him, pale skin , red hair and a little chubby. All these years, he never knew his father or any relative at all, except for my best friend Melissa, who is his god-mom. She was there throughout my pregnancy and helps me look after Ant.

After finally putting Antony to bed I decided to sit on the balcony. I began to feel like someone was staring at me, I look over and saw the same men, who 8 years ago was at my door the day, I found out I was pregnant, Stephan. Or should I call him Sheamus now ? I quickly went into my room and pray that he think he was dreaming.

Seconds later, there was a knock, I knew who it was. I didn't want to open the door at all but it got louder by the second and I don't want Antony to wake up, I quickly rushed to open the door before the banging got even louder.

As soon as I open the door I pushed Sheamus back and he hugged me, tightly, almost busting my ribs.

" Where have you been. I miss you Jess, why didn't you pick up my calls, reply me emails ? why ." Tears round down my face, and I don't know what to tell him.

Before I could reply, I hear the door open.

" Mummy ?" out came Ants in this pajamas rubbing his eyes. I pushed Steph and went to my son.

" Mummy ?" I heard Steph voice shaking. " Jessica, tell what's going on. "

" Ant sweetie, go back in and wait for me inside will ya. ?" I said patting his head and opening the door for him.

" Jess … did you .. get married. "

" Yea ! I did now please leave us alone. "

" I don't believe ya !" he grabbed my hands as I tried to enter my room.

" Please Steph, let me go. " I said crying, almost sobbing.

I pushed him as hard as I could and went back in. Luckily Ant went back to sleep, I sat at the sofa, sobbing silently. I don't know why I told him I got married, but I had to get away, I didn't want to face him.

**~ 6 month later. ~**

After that night, everything went smoothly, Steph stop asking me about Antony. Wade and Drew who also knew me, have asked me a million time if Antony is Steph's son, he look just like him. I denied everything. I don't know if they believed me, but I hope they do.

The WWE was in London and I was unpacking some of the makeup brushes and laying the nicely on the tables, when I notice from the mirror that Sheamus was standing at the door holding a brown paper file, I turn around and told him to give me 5 minute to get the makeup ready.

"I'm not here for makeup Jess." He sounded serious. He handed me the file.

" What's this ?" I asked.

" Read it for yourself." He replied his eyes were red.

I opened it and it says.

…_. It is confirmed that Mr. Antony Jess's DNA is a 99% match with Mr. Stephan Farrelly's DNA. Which means that Mr. Stephan is the father of Antony Jess .. _

Everything went silent and my heart just drop, I didn't even see it coming.

" Since when ? …" my voice quiver.

" The moment I laid my eyes on him, when I found out that he's 8 years old. When I found out that he don't know who his father was and when Mel told me you never had a boyfriend nor was married " my knee weakens and Steph grab a chair for me and kneel down. " Why Jess, why didn't you tell me."

At this point I started sobbing hard, fighting for air and I decided to tell him the truth.

" The day before you left, I already knew, I … I didn't want you to give up your dreams for us. Then Stephan Farrelly wouldn't be Stephan Farrelly. I rather raise him myself just so you could achieve your dreams. You said it yourself, this is all you ever wanted. I rather bring him up myself and you be happy."

Stephan pull me into his arms. " You silly, all these years you suffered alone, my dreams could wait, you and Antony couldn't. Let me take responsibility, I don't want Antony to grow up without a father, you've been there, you should know better. All these years, I couldn't stop thinking about you Jess. I love you."

" I love you to Steph. I'm sorry." I pulled away from his grips and gave him a passionate kiss. His lips, his tongue battling for dominance, his huge warm body is what I've been yearning for, for years.

" I'm sorry…."


End file.
